


Свидания по субботам

by not_antisocial



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Date Nights, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_antisocial/pseuds/not_antisocial
Summary: "Идея иногда проводить романтические вечера-свидания, чтобы не погрязнуть в рутине и быту, родилась у Фила вскоре после их переезда в Лондон".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Я написала это безобразие в блокноте телефона в час ночи и это, в принципе, всё объясняет. 
> 
> Небечено.

Идея иногда проводить романтические вечера-свидания, чтобы не погрязнуть в рутине и быту, родилась у Фила вскоре после их переезда в Лондон. Тогда они с Дэном оба были измучены как самим переездом, так и общей жизненной неопределенностью, поэтому времени на романтику совсем не оставалось.  
Из-за бесконечного стресса, связанного с оплатой новых и старых счетов, обустройством квартиры, встречами с менеджерами по поводу радио-шоу и грузом ответственности за новую работу, они, казалось, отдаляются друг от друга все дальше.  
В разговорах чаще стали появлялись долгие паузы, заполненные лишь шепотом телевизора или мерным гудением ноутбуков. Фил впервые за время их отношений не знал, чем занять эту пустоту, о чем заговорить, чтобы не затронуть болезненных тем. А Дэн все чаще стал уходить по вечерам в свою комнату, – которая вообще-то должна была быть только его кабинетом, – и Фила убивало это расстояние между ними.

***

Тогда-то, в один из таких молчаливых вечеров, Фил робко предложил:  
– Может быть, завтра вечером сходим в ресторан или в кино? Или просто прогуляться по парку? Мы уже довольно давно никуда не выбирались…  
Фил бросил осторожный взгляд на Дэна, чтобы увидеть его реакцию. После переезда они выходили из дома только по работе, не считая того раза, когда Брайони и Вирроу уговорили их отпраздновать новоселье в ресторане неподалеку.  
Дэн сосредоточенно стучал пальцами по клавиатуре ноутбука. «Должно быть, опять отвечает на аски на тамблере, – подумал Фил. – Значит, он сейчас злится и точно не захочет идти куда-то».  
В душе Фил был готов к тому, что в ответ Дэн скажет, что у них вообще-то слишком много работы, чтобы бесцельно «выбираться куда-то». Что-то вроде: «Если ты не забыл, наше первое радио-шоу в прямом, твою мать, эфире, ровно через пять дней!». И такой ответ будет вполне логичен - первый эфир, подготовка и ответственность сейчас на первом месте для их карьеры. Но Фила беспокоила не их работа на бибиси, а их отношения.  
Молчание Дэна затягивалось, и Фил спросил его еще раз, пытаясь замаскировать свое беспокойство за юмором:  
– Так что, ты не против сходить со мной свидание, Дэн Хауэлл?  
Дэн отложил ноутбук в сторону и удивленно посмотрел на него, словно только сейчас услышал, что Фил о чем-то его спрашивает.  
– Ну, если ты так вежливо просишь… – медленно протянул он, улыбаясь, – тогда так уж и быть, я согласен.  
И Дэн потянулся к Филу за поцелуем – первым за две недели после переезда.

***

В итоге они решили обязательно устраивать себе как паре минимум выходной день – без работы, проблем и плохого настроения. Такой день должен был быть полностью посвящен только им и их отношениям, так что вскоре Фил стал мысленно называть эти дни свиданиями, как бы странно это не звучало для людей, живущих вместе больше трех лет.  
Дэн и Фил старались придерживаться правила «одно свидание в неделю» все последующие годы жизни в Лондоне. Сначала они чередовали дни и частенько выбирались в город в будни – еще один плюс их свободного рабочего графика, – но постепенно «днем свиданий» в их расписании стала суббота, хотя оба не смогли бы объяснить, как это произошло.  
Фил ни за что бы в этом не признался, но в глубине души он считал, что, возможно, именно эти регулярные моменты «передышки» от груза реальных проблем и помогли им с Дэном сохранить романтику в отношениях. Хотя, говоря о романтике, нельзя назвать их особыми экспертами в этом вопросе. В понимании Дэна и Фила романтичными были совершенно обычные вещи – вроде принести кофе в постель с утра, доверить пароль от банковской карты или встать пораньше, чтобы получить почту.  
Именно поэтому чаще всего ежесубботние вечера свиданий заканчивались просмотром новой серии «Ходячих мертвецов» после ужина в суши-баре за углом и обнимашками за чашкой чая.  
Но бывали дни, когда обычное вечернее свидание в субботу переходило в довольно бурную ночь.

***

Они никогда не планировали, как именно закончится очередное свидание – ведь в этом и есть вся суть романтики, не так ли, – но Фил всегда мог сказать, когда что-то такое произойдет.  
Такое случалось, когда они настолько увлекались беседой и флиртом, что им обоим начинало казаться, что это всего лишь первое их свидание. Они смотрели друг на друга слишком бесстыдно и смеялись слишком громко. И Фил чувствовал себя, словно бутылка с шампанским, готовая вот-вот взорваться, потому что его переполняло ощущение безграничной любви и нежности к Дэну.  
В такие вечера, хотя они и находились в переполненном ресторане, Дэн разрешал себе не прятаться от взглядов официанта и смело взять ладонь Фила в свою. Или прижаться своим коленом к колену Фила и украдкой положить голову ему на плечо в темноте кинозала. А если фильм был не особо интересным, они могли и нарушить собственные предубеждения насчет парочек, целующихся на задних рядах.  
Но иногда, перевозбужденные от волнительной близости и чувства вседозволенности, они могли позволить себе нечто большее, чем держание за руки и поцелуи украдкой. Тогда, как говорил после Дэн в поиске оправданий их необдуманности, у них полностью «срывало крышу», и обычный ужин мог закончиться минетом в кабинке общественного туалета или дрочкой на заднем сидении такси.

***

Последнее, кстати, случилось всего один раз, но Фил до сих пор краснел до ушей при одном воспоминании о том вечере.  
Кажется, это было в конце 2014-го, и они ужинали в том пафосном ресторане с отличным видом на город и потрясающими десертами. Всего пару дней назад они подписали контракт на книгу и тур, так что решили, что могут позволить себе небольшое торжество. Они выпили намного больше обычного, Фил редко позволял себе больше двух бокалов вина, когда они пили не дома, так что весь ужин прошел в приятном алкогольном тумане и бесстыдном флирте.  
И когда позже в такси рука Дэна легла на колено Фила, тот ни капли не удивился. Это был чудесный вечер и он, черт возьми, заслужил чувствовать тепло ладони своего парня на своем колене. Но когда эта рука поползла по его ноге все выше и выше, чтобы мягко сжать пах, Фил уже не чувствовал себя так уверенно. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Дэна и попытался схватить его за запястье.  
– Ты что творишь? – прошептал Фил громче, чем следовало, плохо контролируя голос из-за сбившегося дыхания. Левая рука Дэна продолжала оглаживать его пах через ткань брюк.  
– Мы будем дома через десять минут, подожди! – Фил покосился на пластиковую перегородку, отделяющую заднее сидение от места водителя. Тот пристально следил за дорогой и вроде бы не смотрел в зеркало заднего вида, а значит, не видел манипуляций Дэна руками.  
Полы расстегнутой зимней куртки Фила и полумрак в салоне такси отчасти скрывали неспешные движения руки Дэна. Он теперь сидел максимально близко к Филу, прижимаясь бедром, и словно не замечал тихого протеста Фила.  
\- Перестань! – еще раз попробовал образумить его Фил. Он почувствовал, как его дыхание стало спертым, а грудь быстро взималась. Левой рукой он сильно, до побелевших пальцев, сжимал край кожаного сидения под собой, а правой все так же держал Дэна за запястье – правда, уже не столько пытаясь оттолкнуть его ладонь, сколько прижать сильнее.  
Дэн в ответ на шепот Фила лишь усмехнулся шире и демонстративно облизал губы. Его ладонь уже пробралась сквозь молнию ширинки и теперь от члена Фила ее отделяла лишь повлажневшая ткань трусов. Широко скользнув раскрытой ладонью по всей длине, Дэн нежно, но крепко сжал член Фила прямо под головкой, вызвав у того приглушенный стон.  
Нескольких быстрых движений рукой и огромного возбуждения от необычности и публичности ситуации вполне хватило, чтобы через минуту Фил кончил, забрызгав спермой нижнее белье. Довольно улыбаясь, явно удовлетворенный таким результатом, Дэн быстро поцеловал расслабленного Фила, и отвернулся к окну, оставив того самого разбираться с мокрым пятном на брюках.  
Через две минуты такси подъехало к их дому.

***

Больше они не повторяли этот «ужасный акт эксбиционизма», как в издевку прозвал его Дэн, в очередной раз выслушивая страдания Фила, уверявшего, что «тот таксист все заметил, запомнил и теперь нас откажется обслуживать весь таксопарк Лондона!».  
Фил и в самом деле был убежден, что они поступили слишком рискованно, но в то же время признавался себе, что тот случай еще довольно долго не давал ему покоя – настолько возбуждающими были ощущения. Но он все же не готов был рискнуть их повторить, опасаясь увидеть фото себя и Дэна в недвусмысленной ситуации.  
Так что в большинстве своем свидания по субботам оставались в рамках приличий – по крайней мере, та их часть, которую Дэн и Фил проводили вне их квартиры.

***

Когда-то спонтанная идея Фила о «вечерах романтики» как способе борьбы с бытом стала для Дэна и Фила не только отдыхом от обыденности, но и чем-то гораздо большим.  
Теперь эти ежесубботние вечера превратились в отдушину от груза бизнес-партнерства и работы. Они помогали не забывать, что в основе всего, что Дэн и Фил построили вместе – именно их отношения, их любовь. И ни Дэну, ни Филу, ни за что не пришло бы в голову отказаться от устоявшейся традиции их маленькой семьи – ходить на свидания по субботам. 

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо, что прочитали! 
> 
> пысы. Научите меня кто-нибудь как правильно делать абзацы здесь, пожалуйста)


End file.
